Eyes of Fire
by FyreMyst
Summary: In the darkness/A spirit dwells/Below the waves/Two eyes of fire/Never to be quelled/Just speak thy name. The beach is haunted. The songs are true. She's real. She. Is. Real. [[ A trilogy of short stories: Eyes of Fire, Eyes of Ice and Eyes of Earth. Enjoy ]]


**{{ Part One of the Eyes Trilogy shorts: Eyes of Fire }}**

We all knew what would happen to some extent. We understood that doing it was bad, and that it would most likely only get you killed. We knew that.

Yet we still did it.

It was silly. There was no point, other than to affirm once more the facts we already knew so well. More bodies floated limply to the shoreline, faces disfigured in ways no one should have to see in their life.

But we knew of it: we had long since steeled our minds to the tricks of the Song.

One would have to have been insane to lower their guard for even a heartbeat on that forsaken shore, which is why I found myself questioning my sanity when I stood there, doing exactly what I had admonished throughout the entirety of my life.

 _In the darkness  
_ _A spirit dwells  
_ _Below the waves  
_ _Two eyes of fire  
_ _Never to be quelled  
_ _Just speak thy name._

The words crashed through my ears even fiercer than the ocean on a gusty day. I gritted my teeth and forced my paws deeper into the sand as I grounded myself in reality.

 _Only words. Not even real. In my mind. Not real. Words. Fake._

But I knew… it just _wasn't_.

Voices clamored in my ears. Each one trying to outdo the other until all I could hear was a deafening roar originating from somewhere behind my eyes.

I collapsed into the sand, the sounds of family and friends shouting in snippets. These unfamiliar words, words they shouldn't know. . . . _Darkness flashing . . . Bright as silver . . . Eyes of fire … Her Name … Name … The Name . . ._

"Stop. Stop." I whispered. I couldn't hear my words over the others. I couldn't, can't. I pushed my head into the sand, trying to fill my ears with grit. Then it was pain. Just pain, pain, pain. Red hot, searing. _Her spirit. . . Stars so sweet. . ._ My mind. Gone. _. . . Light. . . Name . . ._ Pain, hurts. Words. Senseless, horrid, beautiful words.

 _. . . Of Life there is One . . ._

 _. . .Shadows . . ._

 _. . . The Name . . ._

 _. . . Follow me . . ._

 _. . . Never to be quelled . . ._

 _. . . Just speak thy -_

Silence. The twisted words collapsed. A mere pinprick of light bobbed before me, looking like a firebug. I peeled my eyes wider, pushing through the sand and salt crusted around them in a mad rush to see what new danger had approached.

The light slowly floated away, drifting over the beach, over the flat, silver water. Then it fell. The water rippled where the ball of light struck, then went still once more. I struggled to my paws, my legs quivering. I gasped as I finally stood.

My eyes were transfixed on where the light had gone. I didn't look away: not to the stars, the moon, the dark trees or the silvery white sand squeaking under my claws.

A whisper, barely a hum. I took a step forward, water lapped against my ankles.

"Silence. Silver. _Luminescence_."

My body shivered. I was filled with ice, filled with cold fire. I didn't move.

The water rippled, a head emerged. Her fur was silver and wispy, not at all wet. She was smiling. Her eyes were a flaming amber. Her shoulders were soft, her paws dainty, smooth and golden silver. Everything about her glowed.

"You," I breathed, my voice mist over the ocean. Water chilled my legs.

The girl smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "You know my name, right?"

I didn't move. I knew the name, I knew it even when I hadn't heard it. It was there, in the air, hovering over the water. Then I shook my head.

"You know it. I can see it in the way you stand. In the way you look away as if you do not." Water eddied around the fur of my stomach. Again, I silently spoke that I did not.

 _Lies. Lies. Lies._

The girl reached out a shining paw, as if to touch my face, then shakingly retreated. "I love hearing my name. It is so… beautiful when others speak it. Say it for me. I want to hear you say it."

"No." _Curse this cowardice, making me speak softly in fear of the whip._ I hardly noticed the chill rushing about my chest. She was bright.

And then she was brighter. Silver radiated from her being. She was a sun in the night. Her eyes flashed. "You will not do such a simple thing for me?"

I closed my eyes. I shook my head. It felt… wrong. I couldn't, shouldn't, can't. _Cannot. Lies. Can't._

Her rage was explosive. I wished I could run, but I was stuck. I didn't move. "You dare come to wake me and not do one favor!" she screeched. A sudden gale rushed over the water, lashing my fur against my face. Yet not a single wave broke the mirror-like surface. Only faint ripples appeared under the she-cat's sparking form.

 _. . . Do not . . ._

 _. . . Never . . ._

 _. . . The Name . . ._

The voices were caught in the fierce wind, torn from my ears. But I didn't need to hear their warnings. I knew. We all knew.

Once you spoke her name, she could touch you.

A chill raced up my spine. The water brushed gently under my chin. "Say it! Speak it!"

I gritted my teeth as bolts of fury stabbed into my chest. My paws. My head. Pain, hard, hurts. _. . . The Name . . . Darkness calling . . . Eyes of fire . . ._ "Speak! Say it! Now!" Salt sprayed into my mouth. _. . . Never quelled. . . Below the waves . . . Storm of the Night . ._ . "Look at me!" My head jerked up, struggling to keep my muzzle over the silver water.

I looked into those fiery eyes, those eyes that could not be quelled.

I said the name.

She screamed.

And the water closed over me.

 **{{ Not new writing, but something to tide y'all over until DaN updates again. I've been meaning to post this trilogy for a while here, so no time like the present!  
What do you think happened to our main character? Why did he go down to the beach in the first place? Leave a comment with your theories. Eyes of Ice, part two of this, will be up on Friday, 7/25. Make sure to comment your theory before that date, and let's see how many of you are right! }}**


End file.
